


Would you open up your heart for me?

by PastelJae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Haknyeon is oblivious, I suck at titles, Jealousy, Just plain Awkwardness, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Reunions, Sunwoo is a mess, This is just Sunwoo and his confusing love for Haknyeon, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJae/pseuds/PastelJae
Summary: They both knew each other as children, grew up together, separated, but now have the same job, and live together. They were known as best friends or even brothers, nothing more than that, so why is it? Why is it that Sunwoo heart pounds every time he's with Haknyeon?





	Would you open up your heart for me?

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and decided to write Sunhak because why not? Please mind on how bad this is, I can't write at all. Note that I don't know the personal facts of these boys so just mind the made up on the spot facts please. Also just to go with the childhood friends plot, Sunwoo is going to move from Busan and to Jeju and then moves back to Busan so yeah ! Also about the fact of Haknyeons' dad dying, (I'm sorry if this sounds disrespectful), but I honestly have no idea when he died so I just made it up. 
> 
> Oh and p.s the filled in hearts and the non filled in hearts mean something ;)

The first time they met, it was when Sunwoo had just gotten off of his flight. At age 5, Sunwoo moved from Busan to Jeju, for some reason his mother wanted to be closer to her friend. And so, they moved, Sunwoo hating the whole entire flight there, only loving the dog, that someone had secretly brought onto the plane, and it was just him petting the dog for the whole entire ride. 

They finally got to Jeju and the moment they stepped out, they heard a woman cry out his mothers' name, who in return cried out her name. Sunwoo had looked up from his journal, that he was reading and had closed it, and met eyes with a little boy. Big eyes, a cute rounded face, and a huge smile plastered on his face. Sunwoo, already planning on not talking to the boy, walked away but the boy had gripped onto his arm and 5 year old him turned around, already annoyed. 

_"What do you want?"  The 5 year old spat out at the other boy._

_The boy looked as if he had been shot. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry..." He trailed on and looks down, his lower lip shaking, he then looks up and smiles at him. "But I'm Ju Haknyeon! What's your name?"_

_"None of your business," Sunwoo replied, wanting to get to their new home already._

_"Sunwoo," His father started. "Be nice to Haknyeon, he might be your only 'friend' if you keep that attitude."_

_The little boy turns around, ready to protest but paused, when he saw the look in his fathers' eye. Sunwoo huffs and crosses his arms, turning around back to the boy (who looked like he was going to cry from not being able to make friends with Sunwoo) and sighs. "I'm Kim Sunwoo, it's very nice to meet you." He washes the very with sarcasm, trying to make Haknyeon take the hint, that he didn't want to be his friend._

_But he didn't take it, like Sunwoo expected him to. Instead, Haknyeon only smiled brightly and grabs onto his hand, giggling. "It's nice to meet you too!"_

_Sunwoo looks at the hand gripping his own and almost gags, having another person he had just met, touch him was so unpleasant. Haknyeon was going to say something else when his eyes trailed to the journal, in Sunwoos' hand. In awe, he points at it and smiles widely once more._

_"What's that?"_

_"My journal."_

_"What do you use it for?"_

_Sunwoo hesitates before answering, "Lyrics. I want to be a rapper when I grow up!"_

_"Really?" Haknyeon asks, amazed. "That's so awesome! I want to become a farmer! Just like my mom and dad!"_

_"But you get dirty," Sunwoo replies and Haknyeon tilts his head. "That's disgusting."_

_Haknyeon stomps his foot and crosses his arms while pouting. "But it's fun! I get to play with all of the pigs too!"_

_"I can see that, seeming as you are a pig yourself," Sunwoo said, not realizing that he had just let the insult fly off of his tongue. His eyes widen as he immediately regretted his decision when he saw tears bloom into the others' eyes. "Wait---Hey!"_

_Haknyeon had ran, he ran behind his mother, who was busy talking to his own mother. And from there, Haknyeon yelled. "I MAY BE FAT BUT I'M STILL CUTE!"_

_That caused his father to scold Sunwoo until their mothers stopped talking._

⇜☜♡☞⇝

Sunwoo looks at Haknyeons' face, his heart aching and being surrounded with pain. His family had announced they'd be moving back to Busan, trying to get back into contact with his grandparents and won't be returning anytime soon. His mother had just gave the news to the Ju family and they were bawling their eyes out, especially Haknyeon as his best friend was going to be gone for the rest of his lifetime. 

"Hyung, I'll come back, don't worry," Sunwoo reassures him. 

The 16 year old looks at him and sniffles, "But it's going to be a long time, I won't see you until we're older like 30." 

"It's okay," The 15 year old smiles widely at him. "We're still going be friends." 

The older doesn't say anything, doubting the fact that they're still friends. Sunwoo sighs, closes his eyes and hugs him, startling the older. "Hyung, like I said, it's going to be okay, don't doubt it." 

There's a comfortable silence hanging above them, no sounds were heard except for sniffling and sobbing. "I already lost my dad, I can't lose you." The older chokes out as he squeezes Sunwoos' collar. 

Instead of replying, Sunwoo chooses to remain silent and squeeze the older more into his hug. Mr. Ju, his beloved 'uncle' and a great father and man, had passed away. When Haknyeon had just turned 10, his father suddenly fell, making the young boy panic and scream in fear. His mother had rushed out to see what was going on and she fell as well, but not the way his father fell. Instead, she fell to the floor, clutching her face in her hands, sobbing. 

Only then did Sunwoo and his parents went to visit them, they too had sobbed. Sunwoo wasn't crying though, he had only let a few tears come out as 9 year old him clutched onto Haknyeons' hand. 

_"Hyung, please don't cry," He pleads, squeezing his tightly. "It's okay, this happens to a lot of people, death just happened to take your father when he spun his wheel."_

_Haknyeon looks at him, big red eyes filled with tears. "But, he's not going to be here anymore, Sunwoo. Dad's not going to be here anymore..."_

_I'm sorry," Sunwoo whispers._

Hearing a sad sob was the thing that brought Sunwoo back to reality. He looks down to the boy in his embrace, and who he totally forgot about. Haknyeon's sobbing his eyes out as he whispers, "Please don't go, please don't go..." 

Sunwoo sighs, "I'm sorry, I'll see you later." 

The older doesn't respond and Sunwoo closes his eyes, laying his chin on the olders' head, and listens to his mothers' and fathers' conversations. Sunwoo clutches Haknyeon tighter and doesn't let him go, hugging him possessively as a tears find their way out of his eyes. 

⇜☚♥☛⇝

Sunwoo clutches his phone in anger. He had just previously been catching up on a trainee show called Produce 101, apparently he yet watched season 1 and is focusing on season 2 as he knows that Haknyeon is on the show. But, he just couldn't get past the hate comments, Sunwoo saw, on Haknyeons' individual fancams, saying that he was greedy, rude, lazy, everyone was greedy for the center of course, it was goddamn survival show. 

Sighing, he wished he was there for Haknyeon. He hasn't seen him for how long? 8 years? 7? He honestly doesn't remember, but he was surprised by the fact they were both casted into the same company, he was excited if he was honest. If they debut in the same group, they can catch up on what the others' been doing, what the others' life been like without the other one in their life. 

Resting his other hand on the other one, with the phone in his grasp, he closes his eyes and smiles. He finally gets to see Haknyeon again after all these years, he clutches at his chest and begs for his heart to stop viciously pounding at the thought. 

⇜☚♥☛⇝

Standing in the practice room, of Cre.ker entertainment, he sweats nervously. Today was the final lineup for their first boy group, not knowing on what their name was but there were a total of 11 boys, including Sunwoo, waiting for 1 boy, who was late. Sunwoo looks around and sadly sighs. He didn't see Haknyeon, maybe the older wasn't part of the debut group, maybe he was the 1 boy who was late, who knows? Sunwoo was just hopeful that he was part of the debut group, after all it would be a waste to throw away Haknyeons' popularity like that and they couldn't catch up or see each other again. 

Then, the door to the practice room fly open and steps in, the one person Sunwoo was most excited to see. Everyone stood up and bowed, the boy also bowed, greeting everyone during the process. 

"Hello! I'm Ju Haknyeon, nice to meet you!" Haknyeon grins widely at them. 

Sunwoo smiles widely as he sees the sight of the older. Then they go around, introducing themselves and their special skills, when they were born. The first one to go, was of course the oldest, who was Lee Sangyeon. 

"I'm Lee Sangyeon. I'm a vocalist and I was born November 4th, 1996!" He had this leader vibe coming from him, of course the oldest always had the leader vibe. 

"Hello, I'm Choi Chanhee. I'm a vocalist as well and I was born April 26th, 1998." The boy, with very feminine looks, said. 

Another boy, who sat next to Chanhee, had this sharp look on his face as he introduced himself. "I'm Heo Hyunjoon, born March 9th, 2000." 

Haknyeon smiles, "Hey! That's when I was born too!" Hyunjoon just looks at him awkwardly and motions to him as if saying, 'Introduce yourself then.' 

"As you know, I'm Ju Haknyeon. I'm a dancer and I was born March 9th, 1999." His smiles gets wider and his eyes sparkle, as if he was proud of himself. 

"Lee Juyeon, I'm also a dancer, I was born on January 15th, 1998." Juyeon, who had this scary vibe to him, said after he leaned onto his back, against the wall. 

"I'm a vocalist and dancer, I'm Lee Jaehyun," Jaehyun, the boy with the doe eyes said as he smiles. "Oh, I was born September 13th, 1997, nice to meet you!" 

"Vocalist, Kim Younghoon, born August 8th, 1997." Younghoon looks at them all and then looks away. 

A boy, with a long neck, smiles and he shows off his dimple. "I'm Ji Changmin! I'm a dancer and I was born November 5th, 1998." 

"I'm Moon Hyungseo but you can call me Kevin, I'm a vocalist and I'm from Canada, I was also born on February 23rd, 1998." 

"Bae Joonyoung but you can call me Jacob, I am also from Canada and I'm also a vocalist," A soft voice echoes through the practice room. 

Then the boy, standing next to Jacob, jumps up and grins. "I'm Sohn Youngjae, call me Eric if you want. I'm from L.A and I was born December 22nd, 2000, I'm a dancer as well." 

Then the attention turns to Sunwoo and he grimaces under all the stares. "I'm Kim Sunwoo, I specialize in rapping and I was born April 12th, 2000, it's great to meet you all, I hope we get along." He smiles proudly, proud of how professional and mature he sounded. 

But what caught Sunwoos' eyes was when Haknyeons' eyes widen. The older looks at him and then walks towards him, his hand reaching out to touch his arm and then he gasps as he makes physical contact. 

"I knew I wasn't going crazy," Haknyeon says as he looks up to stare at Sunwoo. 

"Sunwoo, is it really you?" And that makes Sunwoo chuckle

_"Yes, hyung."_

⇜☜♡☞⇝

Haknyeon had bawled his eyes out as the moment Sunwoo answered yes. Now, they're preparing for their debut stage, they were all waiting backstage and getting their makeup done, their outfits being rearranged and warming up their voices. Haknyeon had been jumping around, making his bow-tie, which had been swinging with every bounce he made, messy and untied. 

Grasping at the bow-tie, Sunwoo sighs as he sees Haknyeon smile sheepishly. "Hyung, you've got to be more responsible, jeez, I sometimes feel like I'm older than you." 

Haknyeon pouts and then replies, in a whiny voice. "Hey! I'm responsible, you're just mature for your age, nothing special about that." 

"And you're childish for you age, nothing special about that huh?" Another voice comes into earshot and both of them turn around, seeing Changmin approach the two of them. 

"Hi hyung," The two of them greet Changmin, who smiles once again, showing off his dimple. 

"Oh! Haknyeonni! Your bow-tie's crooked, come here," Changmin says and Haknyeon obeys, turning to the older as he's been told. "Come on, let me fix that." Changmin grabs onto his bow-tie and continues to fix it, the oldest staring into the eyes of Haknyeon as he smiles sweetly. 

Seeing this, Sunwoo furrows his eyebrows in anger and scowls. He clenches his fist as he sees Changmin whisper something to Haknyeon, which makes the older laugh and chuckle, Sunwoo watches as he sees the olders' eyes sparkling. 

"Thanks hyung," Haknyeon smiles at he steps away from Changmin. "Oh? Sunwoo, you okay? You seem mad for some reason?" 

Hearing this, Sunwoo snaps out of his angry daze and widens his eyes. "Oh, yeah, totally." He scoffs as he grins at the older, "Come on, we gotta go perform." 

"Oh," Haknyeon says as he turns around and grasps onto the youngers' hand. "Come on, let's go!" 

Sunwoo unknowingly smiles. "Yeah, let's go." 

⇜☜♡☞⇝

_THUMP_

Sunwoo falls on his bed, a loud sound echoing through his room, as he sighs loudly. Haknyeon had been pissing him off when he had mentioned on how cute Changmin was, earlier. 

Clenching his fist, he feels jealousy and anger roaring through him as he remembers Haknyeons' blabbering, his hopeless crush on the older. Sunwoo rolls his eyes as he remembers Haknyeon saying about how cute and manly Changmin can be, how much of a duality he had, and how much Changmin was such a good person. Then, he hears footsteps coming from his door and he looks up, from the ceiling and to the person in front of him. 

It was Jaehyun. The older had a concerned look on his face as he sits next to Sunwoo, the spot next to him getting heavy. "What is it hyung?' Sunwoo asks as he feels a hand go into his hair and stay there. 

"Nothing," Jaehyun answers. "You looked down so I just wanted to know what's up." 

"Nothing's wrong hyung," Sunwoo sighs as he waves off Jaehyuns' hand. "If that's all you wanted to know, you can leave now." 

A chuckle is heard above him and he feels arms wrapping around him, and a sudden warmth surround him and he melts into it, loving the way he feels protected and loved. Jaehyun smiles at the younger, his front to Sunwoos' back and sighs. "It's okay. Haknyeon loves you too." 

Sunwoo freezes. "How'd you know--"

"Come on, Sunwoo, we're not that dumb to see your little crush on him," Jaehyun cuts him off. "Just because Haknyeon likes Changmin, you don't have to give up because Changmin's straight, you still have a chance." 

Upon hearing this, Sunwoo lifts his head from the bed and looks at Jaehyun, the older staring straight at him. "Are you sure, hyung? I mean, it's Haknyeon, he's oblivious and he doesn't know how take hints." 

Jaehyun laughs as he sits up, unwrapping his arms around Sunwoo. "That's true, I'll admit that. But can't you just say you like him? I mean, if it doesn't work out then you can just say 'just friends' at the end and he'll take that as a pure mistake of implying that you  _actually_ like like him, which you do." 

"Hyung! Don't you know how awkward that is!?" Sunwoo yells then he clasps his hands over his mouth. "I can't just walk up to him and say that I like you." he whispers. 

"How do you think me and Juyeon got together then?" Jaehyun asks, raising an eyebrow. "Juyeon literally walked up to me and said that he liked me." 

He rolls his eyes, "That's because you actually really liked him back then and you still do. I still remember how you'd ramble off to me about how good Juyeon looked everyday." 

Jaehyun blushes but then it goes away and he smiles, confidently, at Sunwoo. "You can't disagree with me, he's really ho--" 

"SHUT UP!" 

⇜☜♡☞⇝

Sunwoo scowls when someone smacks him on the head. He looks up to see Juyeon, a book in his hand, staring down at him. "Why'd you hit me?!" Sunwoo demands. 

The older doesn't reply, instead he sits down next to him and smiles. "Because you're an idiot, just confess to Haknyeon already, you pussy." 

"HEY!" Sunwoo gasps. "I'm not a pussy! Just careful!" 

"It's been 2 months since Haknyeon's been rejected by Changmin, here's your chance!" Sunwoo grimaces at the thought of that. 

Yes, Haknyeon did confess to Changmin, but the older rejected him on the spot, only seeing as a younger brother and telling him that he was straight. That night, Haknyeon came to Sunwoo, crying, and the younger had no idea what to do than just give him his support and comfort. Caressing his hair and embracing the older in his arms, the two of them fell asleep on his mattress, only to wake up to Jaehyun and Juyeon waking both of them up in the middle of the night and kicking them out. 

Sunwoo knew exactly what they wanted to do. And he groaned, looking back at the thought of it. 

"Sunwoo, you gotta be hopeful, that's how I got the courage to ask Jaehyun hyung out," Juyeon says as he flips through his book. "You might lose him at this point and there's no way of turning back time." 

The younger panics at the thought. Maybe he should confess to Haknyeon before it's too late but what if the older rejects him and then everything is awkward between the two, and they'll never be able to talk again, hug again, hold hands aga-- 

"Sunwoo, you okay?" That was the one voice Sunwoo didn't want to hear right now. 

The latter looks up to see Haknyeon, oranges in both of his hands with a concerned look on his face. "You want an orange?" 

Sunwoo doesn't reply. Instead he takes an orange and mumbles a 'thank you' to Haknyeon before silently peeling it. Juyeon stares at the two before sighing, "Well. I'm going to find Jaehyun hyung, you love birds don't do anything out of your leagues." He says with a wink, stands up, and walks away. 

"Love birds?" Haknyeon asks and Sunwoo panics even more. "What's he talking about?" 

"I don't know," Sunwoos' voice cracking a bit in the middle. 

Haknyeon giggles and sits down next to him. Then, a silence is above the two before the oldest, out of the two, sighs and smiles at the younger, who just awkwardly stares at him, while chewing his orange. 

"We haven't talked for a while, huh?" 

A moment of silence. "I guess." 

"Yeah, but how are you?" 

"Fine." 

 _Goddamn it Sunwoo, you're suppose to make conservation with him, not short sentences, you fucking idiot!_  Sunwoo scolds himself and then Haknyeon coughs, looking incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, even though the two were suppose to be best friends. Haknyeon finishes his orange and stands up, leading Sunwoo to watch his every move. The older looks at him and grins. 

"I'll be going now, I'm going to go bother Changmin hyung," Haknyeon informs Sunwoo. 

 _"Why is it always Changmin hyung and not me?"_ Sunwoo unconsciously says out loud and immediately clasps his hands over his own mouth.  _Fuck. Shit. Bitch. Ass. He really screwed up this time._

"Sunwoo? Do you like me?" 

_Oh shit._

⇜☚♥☛⇝

It's been a while since that accident and they're currently promoting their new song, Giddy up. Sunwoo had felt guilty about his answer, which was  _Why would anyone like you?_ And he swore he saw tears bloom in the olders' eyes once again, reminding him of the time where Sunwoo had left Haknyeon when he was 15. 

And now, Haknyeon was avoiding him, not batting a single eyelash at the younger, and he probably deserved it, after what he answered. But now, it was just too much, Sunwoo felt lonely. Sad. Depressed even. He just couldn't bare his favorite hyung ignoring him and going off to hang out and be all touchy feely with the other members, causing his jealousy to rise. 

But right now, it was the perfect opportunity. Haknyeon and him were alone in the dressing room, the other members going out to have some fun and the staff setting up their stage and picking out their outfits. 

Sunwoo looks up, from his phone, and stares directly at Haknyeon, who was focused on his own phone and drinking from a McDonald's cup. _Should he really do it? Should he tell his true feelings to the older and risk it? What should he do?_

Sunwoo breathes in and out, trying to keep his composure as he stands up, getting the attention of Haknyeon, and walks over to him. Haknyeon stares at him all confuse and then he asks. "What's wrong?" 

"Hyung." Is the only word Sunwoo can produce at this moment. 

"Yes?" 

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus Sunwoo, you got this._

**_"I like you."_ **

A silence as Haknyeon stares at Sunwoo, with wide eyes. No response came from the older as he still continued to stare in shock. "I like you too, Sunwoo. After all aren't we good friends?" 

This fucking cute oblivious idiot. "No, hyung. I don't like you like that, I like  _like_ you." 

Then it happens. A blush forms onto Haknyeons' face as he finally understands Sunwoos' confession. "S-Su-Sunwoo..." 

"You don't have to say it," Sunwoo says, turning around. "I already know the answer." He begins to walk away. 

Then there's a hand on his wrist and Sunwoo turns back around, seeing Haknyeon desperately trying to hold Sunwoo back. "Sunwoo..." 

"Yes, hyung?" 

He can see Haknyeon swallow his saliva as the older nervously chokes out some words. "I-I lik-like you too..." 

 _Seriously? Are you kidding me? Wait, this isn't a dream right?_ Sunwoo pinches himself and he yelps.  _Definitely not a dream._

"You actually serious?" 

And Haknyeons' face turns from a nervous baby to a panicked and scared baby. "Wait, were you just playing with me?" 

"What? No! I actually, sincerely, like you." Sunwoo says as he places his hands on Haknyeons' shoulders. "I'm not joking, I'm actually serious." 

Haknyeon turns back into a tomato and Sunwoo chuckles, admiring his cuteness. "Su-Sunwoo..." He whispers as Sunwoo nears his face.

_Chu~_

Pulling his face away, he watches Haknyeons' reaction. It turns from a blank one, to a realization one, to a shocked one, and then to a blushy and panicked one. Sunwoo couldn't help but coo at his reaction. "Aw, really. You're so cute hyung." He pinches the other ones' cheek. 

"KIM SUNWOO!" 

"Sorry, sorry," Sunwoo laughs as Haknyeon hits his arm. 

Then he bends down to the others' height and smiles. 

"I love you~~" 

⇜☚♥☛⇝

Fun fact: I wrote this at night and I'm really tired so, sorry for mistakes and stuff! 

**Author's Note:**

> whoops I accidentally pressed post~~
> 
> Sorry if the story was really slow paced, I wanted to make it, well y'know, informational and focus on Sunwoo and his feelings.  
> \--  
> Twitter: @jae_pastel  
> Curiouscat: @PastelJae  
> There you guys go :3(Please send me stuff, I'm bored all the time and lonely)


End file.
